Underworld: Forbidden
by TheSpazChik
Summary: After Sonja, Luciun found a another and had a son. Will he be able to keep Pytor safe or will a forbidden love destroy them all?


Chapter one

Pytor watched her, lightly walking along the side of the building's roof. Her arms stretched out as if she was having trouble balancing. But he knew she could skip along without difficulty. She was a Vampire.

His eyes roamed from her beautiful face and it's pixie like features that went with her bright blue eyes, to her perfect black hair that ran past her waist. Down her slim neck that wore a cross chocker. She, like most of the vampires wore leather. A long trench coat with a black corset, black shorts and black leather boots. He couldn't miss the two sided gun holster hanging on her waist.

She reached the corner and dropped down, landing effortlessly on her feet and began walking down the alley opposite of the one he was hiding in. He had recently taking a liking to her since he set eyes on her. But unfortunately, he didn't know her name,... And she would kill him if she knew he existed. He was a Lycan, they could never be.

He sighed and slunk back into the shadows and found his way back into the underground tunnels, off to find his father Lucian, the leader of the Lycans.

"where have you been my son?" Pytor heard in the darkness.

"around father." he replied." staying out of sight and admiring people's lives."

"admiring lives." Lucian smiled, obviously not convinced." of course."

"its not fair that we have to stay in the darkness and underground when we do not parish from the sun." Pytor raved." yet we hid like cowards!"

"hold your tounge Pytor!" Lucian snapped.

Pytor sighed once more and apologized." I'm sorry, I'm just restless."

"you forget Pytor, I was once young too. Tell me son, who is she?"

" what do you mean?" He asked dumbly.

"Pytor." his father warned.

"ok ok." he caved." I don't know her name, I just saw her and..."

"you've imprinted." Lucian explained.

"really?" Pytor said slightly confused.

"ah son, we have much to discuss." Lucian said throwing an arm around his son's shoulders and leading him through the tunnel with signs of sunrise shining down slightly.

...

Telayla slides to a stop and jumped through a broken window just in time for for the sun's rays to his her thigh. She fell to the floor with a shriek.

"Dammit!"

She dug her phone out of her coat and pressed the talk button to check in.

"hey Dom, I'm in an abandond building around downtown. Slight sun damage, but I'll be fine be back after sunset."

She re hit the talk button to send the voice message. She sighed and looked at her thigh to look over the damage. Almost all of the exposed skin of the side of her thigh was either blood red or slightly burned. She groaned and pulled herself further away from the window and waited.

...

As always, Pytor would defy his father's orders and go out during the day. He wasnt going to stay underground the whole time. His usual spot to sneak out was an old abandon factory near downtown. It led into the sewers. It was the afternoon and he finally had time to sneak away.

He climbed up through the hidden door and went to climb out of a broken window when he heard a groan and whipped around ready for an attack. But relaxed when he saw a girl leaning against the wall. It wasn't just any girl though, it was his girl. The girl with no name.

"hey." he said softly as he slowly krept towards her. She immediately hissed through her clenched teeth and narrowed her eyes at him to tell him to back off.

"hey I'm here to help."

"you smell like dog." she said hatefully.

"yeah sorry." he said nervously.

She looked up at the boy more and saw him to look at least 20. He had short black hair deep brown eyes. She didn't get a chance to say anything when she let out a howl.

" what are doing?" she demanded as he lifted her leg to examine her thigh. H saw the redness and the burns.

"umm you need blood right?"

"what? How did you?" she trailed off and hissed when he turned her leg slightly." I'm ok." she insisted.

"I'm Pytor." he said."And you are?"

"nobody." she said flatly

"well nobody, I quess we're gonna be here a while."

"what do you mean "we?" she asked.

"well it's about 3 hours till sunset and I'm not just leaving you here. It wouldn't be very chivilrous."

"chivalry is dead." she said with an empty laugh.

" no, it's just in a coma with internal bleeding." he countered, trying to lighten the mood.

" What are you?" she said looking him over.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name." he baited.

"not a chance." she replied

"ok then." he said." looks like I got a whole to talk it put of you." he smiled.

To Telayla, this guy was getting annoying. He was cute but he knew too much about her. She wouldn't be able to do anything without either getting hurt worse or getting in the sunlight. So she let him do most of the talking, and when she wouldnt answer one of his questions, he'd just switch to a different subject.

"what are you?" she repeated, inturrupting him noticing that the sun was halfway down.

"what's your name?" he repeated also.

After a minute or two of thinking she answered. "Telayla. Now you tell me what you are, and why you smell like dog."

Pytor didn't smell like a Beta yet because he was still an Omega. When his father dies he will be come Alpha.

"Lycan."

In an instant she hissed slashing her nails on the side of his face and dashed out the window.

He let out a cry because all but one cut healed almost instantly. He looked at the last second to see she had a full finger ring one her right index finger. It moved with her finger joints. It looked like it came from an old mideval gauntlet. Must have been made out of silver. Damn, how would he explain this too dad.

...

Please review and tell me your thoughts:)

TheSpazChik


End file.
